mengkudu remuk
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Izuku curhat kepada Hatsume. "Tolong buatkan lipbalm rasa mengkudu remuk." • canon setting. todo/deku. untuk Anggi.


**Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

**Story © Panda Dayo**

**Canon setting. Todo/Deku. Untuk Anggi. Terima kasih sudah rikues u,u maaf agak telat. **

* * *

Izuku capek.

Rasa lelah merupakan sesuatu yang wajar bagi manusia setelah beraktivitas berat mau pun berpikir keras. Satu-satunya cara penanggulangan, adalah dengan mengistirahatkan diri secepat mungkin. Juga tak luput Midoriya Izuku dalam kasus ini.

_Kasus?_

Benar, ia sedang terlibat kasus. Skandal paling fenomenal sejagat UA; jadi pacar seorang Todoroki Shouto. Iya, Shouto yang macam bocah _clueless_ dan minta ditabok itu. Belang lagi seperti permen bl*ster. Sebenarnya wajar bila anak muda merasakan asmara, atau menyatakan cinta kepada orang yang mereka suka. Hidup remaja sesimpel itu; jadi tukang halu.

_Lalu kenapa bisa disebut sebagai skandal?_

Pertama, Todoroki Shouto itu anak yang kalem dan tampak berwibawa. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa pemuda seperti dirinya bakal menyatakan cinta dengan terang-terangan menggunakan _megaphone_—iya, begitu ceritanya mereka bisa jadian. Asli norak. Kala itu sedang jam istirahat. Izuku duduk menikmati semilir angin dari jendela kelas. Shouto berdiri di tengah lapangan sambil membentangkan spanduk raksasa memakai _font_ chiller. Ia membacakan tulisan yang tertera secara lantang,

_"Midoriya Izuku, maukah kau jadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak?"_

Izuku ngelap muka ketika mendengar pernyataan Shouto. Bukannya dia tidak gembira karena bisa membuat seorang Todoroki Shouto rela menyatakan cinta. Masalahnya, Izuku itu bukan perempuan. Dia laki-laki tulen sejak lahir. Tidak percaya? Perlu ia turunkan celana sekarang juga? Terlebih, kenapa _font_nya harus chiller? Shouto ini berniat konfesi atau mengajaknya membuat serial tragedi?

Tapi kepalang kabut, Izuku tidak bisa menolak. Kenapa? Karena Shouto pintar dan tampan. Lumayan untuk jaminan kunci jawaban sesi ulangan. Sekian. Memangnya siapa yang tidak doyan?

_[ Memang tragedi sekali. ]_

Kedua, Midoriya Izuku sebenarnya tidak ingin memikirkan kisah kasih apalagi romansa terlarang. Ia disidang Enji beberapa hari setelah pengakuan cinta dari anaknya. Izuku kaget, mual-mual, pusing, hingga mengalami gejala anemia. Yang buat ulah siapa yang kena siapa, pikirnya. Untung semua berjalan lancar.

Ketiga, hubungan mereka itu rahasia umum. Malu? Pakai _banget_! Izuku kerap _diciein_ murid-murid yang bahkan tidak ia kenal setiap lewat lorong kelas. Shouto sih mungkin biasa menjadi pusat perhatian karena dia memang cukup populer sejak ujian masuk. Tapi bagi Izuku yang sadar diri, ini hal yang membuatnya bingung. Begini, bagaimana rasanya berjalan di sebelah _pangeran_? Ampas. Begitulah kira-kira. Sekarang kalian paham?

"Jadi apa masalahmu?" Hatsume kepo. Ia menopang dagu dan siap mendengar keluh kesah pemuda manis ini. Mungkin Izuku sendiri tidak sadar dia lumayan terkenal. Sumber berita macam Izuku harus dimanfaatkan. Ia bisa saja menjual berita kepada klub mading—_wohoho_. Sebenarnya Hatsume cuma gemas saja melihat dinamika _gijinka_ bendera italia. Tiba-tiba saja terbesit bayangan menulis ide _doujinshi_. Sepertinya akan meledak di pasaran.

"S-S-Shouto-_kun_ ... " kalimatnya menggantung. Izuku garuk pipi dengan wajah luar biasa merah. Tampaknya agak ragu hendak bercerita.

" ... terlalu banyak menciumiku? Aku sudah ganti _lipbalm_ berkali-kali agar dia tak sesering itu melakukannya karena kupikir pasti ada rasa yang tidak dia suka ... tapi ... "

Izuku menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan karena tidak sanggup melanjutkan. Harga dirinya terbuang entah ke mana. Ia sudah tidak punya muka. Karena itu ia memberanikan diri menghadap Hatsume demi sebuah solusi akan kesejahteraan bibirnya. Ia memang sengaja beli _lipbalm_ atas saran Mina, karena durasi latihan panjang mereka di sekolah membuat bibirnya kering.

Mina menceramahinya dan bilang itu tidak bagus karena dia sudah punya pacar. Izuku belum pernah pacaran, jadi ia mengikuti saran temannya. Siapa sangka Shouto malah ketagihan. Izuku berusaha mengganti rasa _lipbalm_ sesering mungkin agar Shouto setidaknya berhenti mempermalukannya di depan umum. Tapi sayang sekali tidak ada efeknya. Sekali dua kali bukan masalah, tapi Shouto selalu saja curi-curi kesempatan bahkan saat mereka latihan. Tidak bisa dibiarkan, bukan?

Hatsume senyum-senyum najis. "Bukankah itu artinya dia sangat mencintaimu?"

Izuku tampak kelabakan, tidak percaya. "A-aku tidak masalah, tapi ... um, Hatsume-_san_ ingat tempo hari?"

_Tempo hari?_

Benar. Hatsume ingat. Shouto tanpa rasa dosa mencium Izuku di dekat gerbang. Memang dasarnya Shouto tidak peka akan tempat dan suasana. Tapi kasihan juga kalau Izuku terus menerus mengalami degradasi kesehatan mental. Bisa-bisa nanti masuk berita dengan tajuk; _Murid U.A masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa karena Prahara Asmara!_

"Tolong buatkan _lipbalm_ rasa mengkudu remuk."

"Baiklah, mengkudu remuk, ya? Aku akan mencobanya. Besok kukabari." akhirnya Hatsume berniat membantu kawannya.

Izuku berbinar sambil menjabat tangan gadis itu. "Terima kasih, Hatsume-_san_!"

* * *

"Izuku, ke mana saja?"

Siapa yang tidak suka Shouto, apalagi ketika jadi pacarnya? Pemuda itu menunggunya di loker sambil menyandarkan punggung. Dari sisi lain cahaya senja menyinarinya. Oh, sungguh mahakarya Tuhan yang luar biasa. Izuku sampai ingin mengabadikan dalam pigura lalu menyembahnya.

Izuku sekarang merasakan hal itu; dia senang karena Shouto selalu memperhatikannya. Tapi kadang gemas juga karena tindak-tanduknya. Izuku harus sedih atau bahagia? Jujur ia masih dilema.

"Ah, aku meminta saran kostum dari Hatsume-_san_. Maaf membuatmu menunggu." dustanya. Dibubuhi senyuman semanis gula. Shouto tidak lagi bertanya, ia tidak bisa ikut campur masalah itu juga karena bukan keahliannya. Hatsume memang banyak membantu dalam kontribusi kostum pahlawan, meski kebanyakan produk gagal.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang."

Shouto menggandeng tangannya, kemudian mereka melangkah bersama menuju asrama. Izuku sudah mulai terbiasa jika sebatas ini meski dilihat orang. Tapi tidak untuk ciuman. Ugh. Kenapa sih Shouto itu sebenarnya? Apa dia tidak mengerti sesuatu yang disebut privasi?

Shouto menoleh. "Izuku, aku punya puding banyak, dikirim kak Fuyumi. Mau?" tawarnya dengan tatapan datar.

_( Kalau Izuku gendut, ia tahu harus menyalahkan semua pada siapa.)_

"Eh, itu kan untuk Shouto-_kun_ ... " Izuku berusaha menolak halus.

Senyuman pemuda heteroktom terlihat amat manis. "Tidak apa, rasanya aku ingin membaginya denganmu."

Kenapa Shouto tampan sekali kalau senyum begitu? Tidak adil, sungguh tidak adil! Senjata tersembunyi yang mungkin bisa membuat perang antar negara terjadi! Izuku kini mengerti mengapa Enji hobi _fanboy_ingan Shouto.

Izuku mencoba memahami kenapa Shouto oleng begini. Hubungan dengan keluarganya tidak begitu baik sebelumnya. Mungkin karena itu Shouto tidak bisa memahami dan bersikap semestinya. Ia hanya mengutarakan dan mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasakan. Seperti anak kecil yang polos. Diam-diam Izuku memikirkan hal tersebut. Apakah Shouto akan baik-baik saja?

Ah, apa yang dia pikirkan. Shouto pasti baik-baik saja. Ia adalah pribadi yang kuat. Izuku percaya itu.

"Izuku," panggil Shouto. Izuku refleks menoleh dan mendapati lagi-lagi Shouto mencuri ciuman darinya. Hanya sesaat, tapi membuat Izuku merasa tidak waras. Dasar maniak ciuman!

"S-S-Shouto-_kun_! Ini masih di sekolah!" protes Izuku. Banyak pasang mata menuju ke arah mereka. Tapi kemudian bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan menganggapnya angin lalu. Izuku tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan yang satu ini.

"Biar saja mereka tahu kalau Izuku milikku."

Kadang, ada hal yang tidak dimengerti Izuku. Seperti ... apa yang Shouto sukai darinya? Izuku tidak menarik (menurut dirinya sendiri), kutu buku dan merangkap sebagai tukang halu. Shouto bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik, tapi mengapa Izuku terpilih? Izuku berani bersumpah dia tidak pakai pelet apa-apa.

"Hari ini rasa jeruk, ya." komentar Shouto. Izuku meninju pelan pundak kekasihnya. "Hentikan, kau membuatku malu."

Shouto merangkul pundaknya, "Nanti kuberi lebih banyak lagi."

Izuku _berasap_. "Mesum!"

* * *

Penantian Izuku tidak sia-sia. Hatsune memberikannya barang yang dijanjikan. Di tangannya kini telah digenggam _lipbalm_ rasa mengkudu remuk. Izuku mengucapkan terima kasih. Bagus, dengan begini ia bisa membuat hari tanpa ciuman _plus-plus_ Shouto! Balas dendamnya akan segera terlaksana! Tanpa basa-basi Izuku langsung memakainya. Terbayang wajah aneh Shouto ketika merasakan mengkudu remuk ini. HAHAHAHAHHAHA—_ups_.

Seperti biasa, mereka pulang bersama ke asrama. Hari ini ada pekerjaan rumah dan Izuku numpang untuk kursus bahasa Inggris di kamar si bungsu Todoroki berdua saja, karena yang lain juga punya kesibukan. Ia memang kurang begitu menguasai. Berbeda dengan Shouto yang kabarnya sudah lulus tes inggris pasif di sekolah menengah pertamanya. Kadang Izuku berpikir mereka berasal dari 'dunia' yang berbeda, tapi tetap bisa bersama. Sungguh suatu keajaiban. Macam dongeng saja.

"Izuku, kau mendengarku tidak?" Shouto terlihat sedikit kesal karena tidak diperhatikan. Izuku segera membuka bukunya.

"Oh, maaf. Aku sedikit melamun. Sa-sampai mana kita?" sabar, Izuku. Jangan sampai Shouto curiga dulu. Shouto kembali melanjutkan materi bahasa Inggris mereka.

_"The moon sure ... "_

_" ... is beautiful."_

Shouto memang tampan. Izuku yakin betah memandang dirinya selama berjam-jam. Lihat, rambutnya tampak halus, pula sepasang iris yang amat teduh. Lalu hidung mancungnya, bibir seksinya yang kurang ajar suka menciumnya. Sungguh, betapa beruntung Izuku memilikinya. Rasanya dunia cuma milik berdua.

_Izuku alay tanpa sadar._

"Apa kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Shouto sambil memegang dahi Izuku, karena yang bersangkutan terlihat aneh. Izuku melongo sambil ngiler. "Tapi tidak panas."

**Blush**

_Bajingan! Jangan buat hati Izuku dag dig dug der begini!_

"Aku cuma kurang konsentrasi saja, jangan berlebihan, Shouto-_kun_." Izuku terkekeh, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Shouto menatapnya sebentar. Kurang dari lima sekon bibir Izuku diraup.

_Ini dia!_

_Rasakan ekstrak mengkudu remuk buatan Hatsume!_

_Tapi ... ada yang aneh. Kenapa Shouto tidak berhenti?_

"Nhhh—" Izuku berusaha mendorong. Namun Shouto sepertinya tidak berniat berhenti. Dia gila, Izuku hampir kehabisan napas! Shouto tidak sekadar menciumnya, tapi turut memasukkan organ tak bertulang ke dalam mulutnya. Izuku sedang _dijajah_.

Kenapa mengkudu remuknya tidak bekerja? Apa rasanya kurang kuat? Atau bagaimana? Izuku juga tidak tahu persis. Tapi ia yakin merasakan sedikit kepahitan saat memakainya tadi. Kenapa ... kenapa tidak bekerja? Oh, ayolah!

Setelah adu _kekuatan_ selama lima belas detik, mereka saling melepaskan diri. Izuku terengah-engah. Shouto justru menatapnya dengan penuh gairah. Lantas ia memajukan kepalanya lagi,

"Kau pikir aku akan berhenti hanya karena rasa _lipbalm_ aneh ini?" bisik Shouto. Izuku panik. Dia sedang berdua dengan Shouto di kamar lelaki itu. Oh, tidak. Itu hanya firasat buruk. Sebaiknya jangan dipikirkan.

"Aku suka bibir Izuku bagaimana pun rasanya."

Pinggang Izuku diraih, pemuda belang melingkarkan tangan. Mendekatkan tubuh mereka hingga tak lagi tersisa jarak berarti.

Mereka baru pacaran satu bulan. Terlebih tidak sedang gelap-gelapan. Pun ia percaya bahwa Shouto adalah anak budiman. Mana mungkin Shouto terburu melakukannya,—

"Jadi ... mau mulai darimana, Izuku?"

_—'kan?_

* * *

**end**


End file.
